Melancholic Lives
by Mystic Cow
Summary: Um, I don't know, just read it. PersonaxNobara! Rated T, just in case. And because K is stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, this is my very first fan fiction. My writing may be bad, but not like tis cuz tat wuld b tupid. Okay I'm down with that. And now the disclaimer! I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

* * *

Why was it that every time Nobara Ibaragi tried to befriend someone they would just run away? She always tried to be as nice as she could. It was all her Alices fault! Or was it because she was Persona's doll? The only person who actually welcomed Nobara with warmth was Mikan Sakura. Everyone else shunned her for being the cold Ice Princess.

Right now Nobara was sitting in the Dangerous Ability Class, along with all the other people who were cursed with a Dangerous Alice. Their teacher was no where to be found. Most of them guessed he was in his room, angry or depressed. That was actually true. He was just laying on his bed. He did not want to go to teach class. Some of them skipped a lot, and it didn't really matter if he were there all the time. Actually it did, but he couldn't care less.

The whole class was getting restless. The rule there -no one followed it- was that they had to wait for their teach to show up -(_I know that's not true, but whatever._)- before they could leave. Unless it got to late, then they could all return to their dorms. But it was not late yet and the class was pissed. Even if most of them left, the others were still awaiting Persona.

"I say one of us should go and get Persona!" A random kid suddenly shouted.

Nobara's head perked up from her desk that she had been resting her head on. She didn't want to go and get Persona, she just wanted to see what this boy had to say.

"Lets take a vote on who should get him!" It wasn't really a question.

Another kid jumped in. "I agree with him, lets vote." He didn't shout like the other boy.

"I vote Natsume." The boy who came up with the idea voted.

Natsume glared at him. He wasn't going to get Persona no matter what! He hated Persona!

"Well I vote Nobara." A different boy said lazily. Nobara's eyes widened a little. She didn't want to get Persona. But she wasn't going to complain.

"I vote Ichi _-(I just randomly came up with that name)-._" Nobara's small soft voice said, quietly.

Almost everyone in the room stared at her, each one was about to laugh. Ichi was the one who decided to make someone go get Persona, so they weren't laughing at that. They were all laughing at the fact that she actually voted.

"Well I guess _anyone _in this class can vote, so whatever." Ichi said with a smirk on his face.

After he said that the whole classroom voted for Nobara to be the one to get Persona.

Nobara wanted to tell them all she wasn't going to get him, and that she was going to her dorm, but she didn't have the guts to. She hung her head, her icy blue hair covered her eyes and she just nodded slowly.

The small thirteen year old girl stood up from her chair and made her way to the door. Leaving the classroom behind Nobara began making her way to Persona's room. There she knocked on the door twice before finally realizing Persona was not going to answer. She slowly opened the door. Weird. It wasn't locked. The small girl peeked her head in before entering. Once her body was in the room she closed the door shut and made her way to Persona's bed.

He was sleeping peacefully there. Nobara almost didn't want to wake him, but she had to. She was scared of what he might do if she woke him up, but she just had to be brave and deal with it. Her hand slowly made it's way to Persona's back. She slightly shacked him not wanting to wake him up. With the slow shack, he didn't wake up.

Nobara took a big gulp and pushed the older male trying to wake him up. It worked. Persona's eyes opened quickly. He glared at the girl who woke him up. Nobara quickly pulled her arms away from him. Persona slowly sat up in his bed eyes were still glaring at the younger girl.

"Yes?" You could hear the cold tone in his voice. Even though it was slight, it was still there.

"U-um, w-we were waiting f-for y-y-you to come to c-class." The timid girl stuttered fearing he would yell at her.

Persona didn't say a thing he just turned his head away from the girl.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence Nobara spoke. "Persona?" She said slowly not wanting to anger him.

"I'll be there in a minute. Now go back to class Nobara." He said as he practically pushed the girl out.

Nobara sighed in relief that he didn't get to angry at her. She then ran back to the classroom.

* * *

Nobara opened the door to the classroom and slowly entered. Everyone there stared her.

"Well?" Ichi said coldly.

"He's coming." Nobara said quietly not knowing if they heard her. Some of them did, and some of them didn't.

Nobara started walking to her desk. Once she arrived she sat down and put her chin on the desk. Her two arms were right in front of her chin.

All of the sudden the door opened, and to no surprise, Persona was the one who opened it. He walked in and want to his desk. Sitting down, he looked straight at Nobara. Everyone in the class either sat at their chairs, or on their desk, or maybe even on someone else's desk. Nobara looked around the room not knowing Persona's gaze on her.

"Oi! Persona. What are we going to do today?" Ichi was talking about their missions they normally had to do.

Persona's gaze was taken away by the annoying boy. "The same thing as always." Persona said leaning back in his chair.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I did the best I could. There wasn't much NobaraxPersona in this one, but the next chapter should be better! But I still don't know if I want there to be a kiss in the next chapter or in the last one. (The last chapter will be chapter three.) Well, you guys should tell me which one. Now please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Woo! Okay, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

Nobara sighed as she walked back to her dorm room. She wanted to see Mikan today but her mission took to long. It was around eight o'clock, but it would be to much work after the mission she just did.

Nobara passed by a group of girls who were staring at her, whispering things to each other. Nobara once again sighed. She had to be the Ice Princess.

The Ice Princess walked over to the group to try and befriend them. The minute she got there the girls left.

"Wait. I just wanted to-" Nobara stopped once they were out of earshot. It was no use, she was going to be an outcast for...ever. Nobara shock those thoughts out of her head. She had to think of someway to befriend _someone_. All she had was Mikan as a friend. And Mikan was in the elementary division.

The only other person Nobara could think of as someone who was always around was Persona. But she didn't think of him as a friend. She didn't know what she thought of him.

Nobara decided that she wasn't going to stand there anymore. She was a little tired, but she had to go see Persona first.

He wanted her to see him once she was done with her mission. He had to make sure she was okay. She was _his _doll after all. And she was his favorite.

Nobara made her way to Persona's room, thats where he wanted her to meet him.

Once the Ice Princess was at Persona's door she knocked before entering. She timidly walked in. She reefed that Persona was going to use her for another mission that he needed her on.

Or maybe he just wanted to make sure she was okay. That thought reassured Nobara that everything was fine.

Nobara closed the door behind her as she walked over to where Persona normally was. His bed. There she found Persona lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Um, Persona?" Nobara tried to get Persona's attention, but her voice was so soft and so quiet that Persona only heard little mumbles.

Persona didn't even glance at her. Was he mad at her? Nobara hoped that he wasn't mad at her. Why would he be? Did she do anything wrong?

Persona had just been upset because Nobara seemed to always want to go and see Mikan. Nobara was his! Not Mikan's! Mikan couldn't have her!

"Persona?" Nobara said again this time a little louder but still soft. Once again Persona just stared at the ceiling.

Nobara moved closer to the bed. Persona wasn't asleep, why was he ignoring her?

Still nothing. Nobara put her hands on Persona and shock him. Maybe he was asleep. Persona quickly pushed Nobara away from him. He didn't want to give her his disses.

The girl held her left hand at her chest. It was something she did.

"Why do you like Mikan so much?" Persona suddenly asked. Nobara stared at him in suprise.

"Because." Was all Nobara could say. She didn't want to tell him the real reason, she didn't want to tell any body the real reason, even though it wasn't sad, or embarrassing. Well maybe a little sad.

Mikan was the only person who greeted Nobara with open arms, and Nobara admired Mikan. She was cute, and upbeat.

"That's not a good answer." Persona continued to look at the ceiling. He wasn't going to settle for that.

The thirteen year old girl didn't have a good answer. Persona would probably even think the real reason wasn't good enough.

"You don't need Mikan." Persona said. Nobara just hung her head.

"I know." She wasn't going to argue, so she just agreed.

"Then why do you want to see her all the time?" Again with the questions that Nobara didn't want to answer.

"Because." She repeated what she said before.

Persona turned over, back facing Nobara.

The two were now covered with silence. The girl finally said something.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" She said in her soft voice. Persona sat up in his bed.

"No." He simply said. He didn't explain why he wanted her there. He didn't want to.

Nobara spotted a chair that she quickly made her way to. Persona grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

The girl was surprised by this, but didn't do anything.

Persona pulled the girl closer to him. He was only graping her sleeve, not wanting to touch her with his Alice.

Nobara just decided to move herself instead of being pulled. She moved to where she thought Persona wanted her. Right next to him. She was sitting on her legs staring at Persona who was sitting normally.

"Persona?" Nobara said as softly and quietly just like the first time.

Persona lied down once again ignoring Nobara. Said girl began to crawl off the bed, she didn't feel welcome there, even if Persona wanted her there. She didn't feel welcome.

"Where are you going." The girl was stopped by a sudden voice and it belonged to, of course, Persona.

"To my room." Nobara said with her innocent and soft voice. Persona turned over, back facing her.

"Fine." Persona said. "But you don't have to." He said the last part in a whisper hoping she didn't hear him.

Nobara nodded, and walked over to the door. She opened the door but it was slammed shut by a much stronger hind there her own.

She stared up to look at Persona who was staring back at her. Neither of them moved for at least a minute, until Persona leaned in and touched Nobara's lips with his own.

The two stood there lips touching for less then a minute until Persona pulled away, and was in his bed within seconds. Nobara's eyes were wide. She quickly regained herself and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

It actually took me longer then I thought it would. Because I didn't know if they should have kissed or not. But yeah, tell me if you liked it. I actually haven't decided if I want to end it at chapter three or not. But whatever. Please R&R!


End file.
